A Day To Remember
by Ascendant Angel
Summary: Christmas on the Andromeda


Disclaimer: Andromeda's not mine if you really don't know whom it belongs to read one of the disclaimers on my other stories. Surprise, surprise the song Mistletoe and Wine is also not mine either or every Christmas I'd be very rich, no sadly that song belongs to Cliff Richard or should that be Sir Cliff Richard? Enough already I hear you say get on with the story. Happy to oblige.  
  
A Day To Remember  
  
"It's Christmas time, mistletoe and wine, children singing Christian rhymes, with logs round the fire, and gifts round the tree, a time to rejoice in the good that we see," sang Harper at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Harper must you do that?" said Dylan.  
  
"But boss it's Christmas" said Harper. "Which by the way you would never know looking at this place."  
  
"Are you suggesting that I do not already look magnificent enough Harper?" Replied Andromeda.  
  
"Well.Well." stuttered Harper "Of course you look as beautiful as always babe" said Harper "It's just that Christmas deserves special attention, just like you my princess."  
  
"What do you suggest Harper" replied the hologram.  
  
"Well we could decorate the place, maybe put up a tree" began Harper.  
  
"Boy, we cannot possible decorate the whole ship" stated Tyr "it would be a waste of resources and time."  
  
" Just command and the mess then, and we could decorate the tree in hydroponics" said Harper brimming with anticipation.  
  
"It would look nice Dylan" said Beka turning to him with a smile.  
  
"Ok then" relented Dylan.  
  
And so the decorating began Harper seemed the happiest anyone had ever seen him in a long time. Currently he was bouncing up and down on his toes trying to put a star on top of the tree he was still far to short even with the chair he was standing on.  
  
"Here let me to do that" said a voice from behind him causing him to lose his precarious balance and fall ungainly in a heap on the floor. "Err thanks Tyr" came a muffled response from the heap on the floor.  
  
Try climbed on the chair but even he was to short (How did Harper ever think he could reach this?) he thought to himself. Tyr himself had to resort to standing on tiptoes to reach the top of the tree he almost had it when Trace waltzed in. Seeing Tyr bouncing on his tip toes Trance let out a small giggle the sound startled Tyr and he fell landing directly on top of Harper who had just struggled into a standing position; instantly knocking him back down.  
  
Beka chose this moment to walk in, and upon seeing Tyr on top of Harper who was groaning underneath him burst into laughter. "Its not what it looks like" called Harper, but that just made Beka laugh even harder; Tyr just growled. Beka walked out still holding her sides laughing she managed to squeak out something about giving them some privacy.  
  
Harper managed to pull himself out from under Tyr and ran off, blushing, to find something to do on the other end of the ship. Tyr stood and attempted to erase the memory from his mind. Andromeda who of course knew everything that happened on the ship waited till Tyr left, and sent a Bot to place the star on the tree; the Bot was of course armed with the ships stepladder.  
  
With the ship decorated Beka set of in the Maru to find a turkey for Christmas dinner tomorrow. Dylan took the Andromeda to the nearest drift to by presents on the instance of Trance, and to his surprise Rommie.  
  
Beka returned several hours latter triumphantly holding out the turkey. Dylan accepted the turkey from her and she collapsed to the floor. It was then Dylan noticed the sparks on the ship and the scorch marks on the hull a sure sign the ship had been in a fight. Worriedly Dylan put down the turkey scoped up Beka and run with her to med deck; before he had even given the order Andromeda sent some Bots to prep med deck; she also sent a Bot down to the hanger bay to collect the turkey and put it in the fridge for tomorrow.  
  
In medical Beka awoke to find the worried faces of her crew mates watching over her. "I'm fine" she explained. "Captain I must agree with her" sated Andromeda in holo form "Apart from a little physical exhaustion I can find nothing wrong with her." "But the Maru" protested Dylan "Later" she explained "first I need a drink".  
  
Twenty minutes later Andromeda's crew were seated round a table in the mess hall surrounded by several bottles of various alcoholic beverages. Beka was recounting the story of how she beat the crowd to the last Christmas turkey, but the other last minute shoppers were not happy, and had tried to pry the meal out of her hands. Beka defended her purchase all the way to the till, and then to the Maru; on board she though she was safe; so she was surprised when one of the other shoppers gave chase to the Maru in her own ship trying to shoot her out the sky to clam the turkey. "Talk about the season of good will" she complained.  
  
Later that night the crew could be found still seated round the table, with empty bottles round them, fast asleep, even Rommie. Andromeda who had her own presents for the crew got her Bots to wrap each gift and place it round the tree, she even had a gift for her avatar Rommie that she had sent Trance to collect.  
  
Andromeda awoke the crew to the sound of Merry Christmas; she did this early for she feared that not all her crew had wrapped their presents yet; sure enough Harper bolted off to the machine shop where he had spent all day making his presents. The others went back to their quarters to get dressed; Beka stopped by med deck on the way clutching her head Dylan right behind her looking rather pale.  
  
With the crew all getting dressed Andromeda sent a team of Bots to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for her crew they all looked so happy and excited 'just like children' she smiled to her self; It was good to see her crew this happy they had all been though so much these past couple of years.  
  
Thirty minutes later the crew walked into the mess hall dressed in their best daytime clothes; on the way Harper stopped in hydroponics to put his presents under the tree. The crew all thanked Andromeda for the meal and sat down to eat, Christmas tunes played in the background.  
  
After breakfast Beka put the Turkey in the oven and made sure everything else was prepared for the meal she had fought so hard to protect. To her surprise Tyr offered to help so she would be finished quicker and not miss the present opening that was to be held in hydroponics very soon.  
  
The pair finished and walked into hydroponics Harper was sitting under the tree grinning shaking the presents with excitement he looked so much like a small child, Beka smiled at the scene she supposed their wasn't much of an opportunity to relax and enjoy Christmas on Earth; Dylan was watching Harper with a smile of his own; even Trance looked like her younger self the horrors that played in her eyes gone, forgotten; as they glistened with Christmas spirit; Beka even though she caught Tyr smiling when she glanced at him.  
  
So with the friends all gathered round the tree even Andromeda's holo self; Harper declared it was time to open the presents; since Harper decided that Tyr wasn't enjoying himself enough yet he declared that Tyr should open the first present. Beka thought that must have been quite a sacrifice for him considering how desperate he looked, and showed his bond with the Neitzchean.  
  
Harper shoved a present into Tyr's hands before he could protest; Tyr read the card then declared it was from Harper, after Trance asked; he pulled off the paper to reveal a force lance he looked at Harper puzzled "I already have a force lance" he voiced "Ah, not like this" replied Harper "It's specially modified to be 22% more effective, go on try it" Harper said pointing at a empty crate in the corner of the room, Tyr fired the crate exploded not leaving a trace, Tyr nodded in approval, "Thanks Harper" he replied. (Wow he didn't call me boy) thought Harper smiling.  
  
Trance suggested Harper open the next present, wasting no time, Harper rummaged under the tree and produced the largest present with his name on. "Why am I not surprised?" mumbled Dylan. He read the card out load " Happy Christmas, thought you might like this, Love Trance" Harper tried to shake it " I wouldn't do that" said Trance; instead he ripped off the paper to reveal a large box, he opened the box, he pulled out a large ball on a chain it had coloured spots all over it.  
  
"What is it?" he asked puzzled, he had never seen such an item. "It's a disco ball" said Trance proudly "Cool!" said Harper but he still looked confused Trance flicked a switch on a remote control the ball lit up and revolved, coloured lights flashed round the room, "You hang it from the ceiling" Trance explained "the shop keeper told me they used to be very popular on Earth in the 20th century, I thought you might want to hang it in the machine shop" "Wow!" said Harper entranced by the ball "It'll be great in the machine shop, but today I like to hang it in here for us all"; as he rummaged around for tools to attach the ball to the ceiling Rommie quietly slipped away and came back with the stepladder "Here use this, this time" she said with a smile. Harper blushed, Trace and Dylan looked at each other confused by Harpers reaction.  
  
"Me next" came a shout from an impatient Beka, "Oh sorry" said Harper over his shoulder as he fixed the present to the ceiling flicking the on switch. Andromeda dimmed the main lights to add to the effect. Beka rooted under the tree and emerged with the first present with her name on she could find. "It's from Dylan" she declared. She open the package "CD's" she shouted "and so many of them Thanks Dylan "It the least I could do after you took me home for my birthday" "But we didn't make it and I almost killed us all!" "But it's the thought that counts, and that was one of the nicest things that anybody's ever done for me" Beka didn't know what to say to that so she just smiled. "I think Trance should go next" said Beka.  
  
So Trance went next, she picked up a present with out even looking at the tags, it said To Trance, Happy Christmas from Andromeda AKA Rommie. Trance opened the gift it was a beautiful gold leafed plant. "It's wonderful thanks Rommie" she said giving the Android a hug then attempting to hug the hologram but instead fell right though her landing on the floor; everyone laughed. "Rommie your next" said Dylan.  
  
Rommie was a little surprised she wasn't sure they'd get her anything. She accepted the gift offered from Dylan who had fished under the tree for a package with her name. "It's from Tyr" she read; now she was surprised Tyr got her a present ,Tyr who called her ship like he didn't care she had a name. She unwrapped the gift it was a heart shaped pedant necklace "Tyr It's beautiful" she said stunned "It doubles as a miniature blaster" he said taking it off her, and pointing the heart at another empty crate he pressed the centre down and a bolt of energy shot out sending shards of wood every were Dylan had to duck to avoid being impaled. "Wow beautiful and practical" she said "Well you complained you had no were to conceal a weapon when Dylan makes us dress up for those welcome to the commonwealth parties he insists on holding for every new member to sign up." "Thanks Tyr that's very thoughtful of you" she said thanking him again. She was surprised that he had remembered that comment it was weeks ago, and it truly was a very thoughtful gift. "Dylan your turn now" Rommie said.  
  
Dylan looked under the tree and picked out a gift "Its from Beka" he said as he opened the present; it was a mug that said 'The Boss' it was filled with chocolate balls each with a planets name on "There's one for every planet to join the commonwealth" Beka added. "Thanks Beka" Dylan said. There's another part to the present Beka said pulling out another small package it was another two bags of chocolate balls these ones were wrapped in plain wrappers "These are for the planets that are yet to join the commonwealth" Beka said "but there's so many" he replied "But one day you'll have a name to put to everyone" Beka said. Dylan smiled at the faith she showed in him.  
  
And so the present opening went on until every body had opened a present form every one; at the end Tyr had five different guns to anyone else five similar presents might have been upsetting, but Tyr was delighted at the amount of fire power laid out before him. Harper had given every one a homemade present it had taken him all day in the machine shop yesterday.  
  
Tyr had given everyone a thoughtful yet practical present much to their surprise but Beka was the most shocked he had bought her the most beautiful outfit; black leather trousers with red roses winding up the side and a slinky red top it was stunning; at the time he had said "You said a girl can never have to many clothes" Beka just hugged him it was the best gift anyone had ever gotten her. What happened next though surprised Beka more though; Tyr hugged her back; this she did not expect. "Thanks Tyr there beautiful" she said "Not as beautiful as you" he said so quite she barley heard it; in fact she wasn't sure she was meant to hear it, or if Tyr was even aware he said it. Could it be that he cared for her as more than a friend despite the fact she wasn't Neitzchean. "Wear it for the party tonight" he had said.  
  
After the presents were all opened the group began to clear away the paper as he placed the last piece of paper in the bin Harper spotted another present. "Hey we forgot one" Harper called "Rom- Doll its for you" he said reading the card "that's odd it doesn't say who its from" the group exchanged glances they had all already given her, her presents.  
  
Rommie opened the neatly wrapped box, inside was a silver mirror and hair brush with an intricate rose design the items were obviously hand made they looked expensive on the back the word 'Rommie' was engraved on each item. Rommie studied the items they were very pretty. Then she noticed a small card in the box that's odd who would put the tag inside the box? She thought she open the tiny card it read To my little sister Happy Christmas love Andromeda Rommie smiled and sent a telepathic thank you to her ship self, her big sis in a way. It was a lovely gift. Nobody else seamed to notice the card and when Harper asked if she knew who it was from she just shock her head this was private between two sisters.  
  
Rommie had also gotten Andromeda a present discreetly she pulled a flex out her pocket and pressed a few buttons suddenly her holo gram faded out of existence and then reappeared again wearing a Santa hat he hologram smiled then she noticed that the hat wasn't all she gained: a delicate silver bracelet also hung around her wrist. Harper turned at the flicker behind him and then laughed at the sight he was greeted with: Andromeda in a Santa hat, his laughter caught the others attention they saw the hat and all laughed simultaneously no one noticed the bracelet except for Trance who was very observant and already new of Andromeda's gift to Rommie; it was no surprise Rommie had also exchanged a gift with her ship self.  
  
A loud buzzing noise interrupted the groups laughter "The turkey" said Beka and dashed to the kitchen to finish the meal; luckily Andromeda had turned the vegetables on for her as she had forgotten in the mornings excitement. Beka served up the meal with help from Tyr who had again come to her aid. "Lunch" she called loudly to the rest of the crew "goody turkey" she could hear Harper cry.  
  
The crew sat down to eat, Christmas songs still playing in the background, they laughed and joked and fussed about who pulled crackers with who. This was worth a few scorch marks and a little exhaustion any day thought Beka as the crew tucked into a huge Christmas pudding.  
  
As the group finished eating all sat around the table unmoving Rommie complained to Harper "I don't think you made my stomach big enough." Dylan chuckled by the looks of it no ones stomach was big enough his included.  
  
Andromeda sent out two groups of Bots, one to clean up the kitchen and one to set up hydroponics for tonight's party. She watched her slumbering crew she would treasure this day forever she was filming the entire day both for her self and the crew.  
  
Several hours later crew were getting changed for the party; Beka studied her appearance in the mirror it really was a great outfit, and it was a perfect fit. How the hell did he know my size? she wondered.  
  
An hour later the group were changed and reconvened in hydroponics the disco ball was turning above them covering the room in dancing dots of colour, music blared from the speakers, in the corner a table was laden with food and drinks.  
  
Dylan got everybody a drink and the party began the crew danced and Beka was one of the first to notice Harper had placed mistletoe around the room she and Tyr were dancing under it when Trance pointed it out; Harper explained to Tyr what this meant the man grunted but obliged and kissed the woman standing next to him Beka kissed back; the kiss was brief but resulted in cheers from the crew, the pair had become the centre of attention, it seamed to Beka that the Neitzchean might have enjoyed the kiss, was that possible she thought, absently her fingers travelled up to her lips touching the spot were he had kissed her.  
  
Fortunately for Beka who had, had enough of being the centre of attention Trance was the next to be caught under the mistletoe Harper being nearest gave her a peck on the cheek. Sooner or later everybody had been caught under the mistletoe; how did Harper find that much Rommie wondered before her thought was interrupted by a quick kiss from Dylan, is that stuff moving? she thought, no it cant be, that's impossible.  
  
The crew danced, drunk, laughed and played party games all night long and well into boxing day; the whole event caught on film by Andromeda for prosperity these were the times to cherish she thought, a day to remember, little did she know this was the exact same thought going thought the heads of everyone on board. It was a good day the best the crew had had for a long while; on the star ship Andromeda Christmas spirit lived again.  
  
The End!  
  
A/N: Wow that was the longest thing I've ever written, Hope you liked it. 


End file.
